Love and sex and magic
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Prompt. Faye seduces Cassie who unwittingly uses her magic to make feel feel more than normal. Chamberlake. Smut.


'_**Smut prompt! Faye seduces Cassie, she tries to resist her, but eventually gives in, Faye is in control like usual, the twist is that Cassie unwittingly uses magic on Faye to make her…how shall I put it…~feel~ more okay? Haha. So then the tables are turned, Faye's basically at Cassie's mercy, she's vulnerable, desperately needing more of what Cassie is giving/doing to her. Ending could be angst or fluff (ie. Faye's embarrased by her vulnerability and leaves angrily)'**_

**My fill:**

"Faye I said _no_, okay?" Cassie sighed at the girl's persistence and took a side step away from her in hope that putting distance between them would make it easier to resist the temptation to give into Faye's not so subtle advances "We're not doing this."

"Why not?" Faye countered the step with one of her own and leaned close to Cassie's ear "You know you want to…"

"No, I don't." Cassie protested, struggling to focus on staring out of the window in front of her. She narrowed her eyes at a large tree outside of the house and tried in vain to think of anything but the distracting sensation of Faye's breath on her neck "Could you back off now?"

"Make me."

Cassie startled when she felt Faye's lips graze her neck ever so slightly and quickly spun around to face her "What are you trying to do to me?"

Faye raised an eyebrow at the rather stupid question "I thought that was kind of obvious."

Cassie clenched her hands into fists at the sight of Faye's patented smirk, a tight knot forming in her stomach "We can't."

"Why not?" Faye asked expectantly "We're both consenting, we're both hot, you're horny, I'm horny…I don't see the problem."

"But…"

"Shh." Faye placed her finger on Cassie's lips, effectively cutting off her protests. The blonde's lips parted slightly under her finger and she felt the tip of a tongue come into contact with her fingertip. She licked her own lips at the sensation and settled Cassie with a heated gaze "I know you want this Cassie…_need_ this even. I can tell." Cassie's breathing hitched as Faye allowed her hands to drop to her tense shoulders and gave them a light squeeze "If you let me, I can relieve some of that tension."

Cassie nervously chewed her lip, hyper aware of Faye's hands on her shoulders "Faye…"

"_Cassie_." Faye interrupted with a smirk. Cassie fell silent in response, distracted by the way her name sounded coming from Faye's lips. Sensing the opportunity, Faye pushed her body against Cassie's and quickly pressed their lips together. Cassie tried to take a step back at the unexpected contact but she was stopped by Faye's hands on her waist. She lifted her own, intent on pushing Faye away but ended up gripping the other girls' leather jacket to pull her closer and hungrily returned the kiss. Faye was slightly surprised by the ferocity at which Cassie was returning the kiss but as the other girl's hands threaded into her hair she reciprocated tenfold, her hands slipping under Cassie's thin T-shirt. Cassie's hands slowly strayed to Faye's shoulders and much to the brunette's surprise, she pushed the leather jacket off her shoulders.

Faye let go of Cassie and pulled back slightly to allow the article of clothing to drop from her arms. It pooled on the floor at her feet and she looked back up to see Cassie watching her lustfully. Faye was just about to make a teasing remark when Cassie surged forward, grabbed the front of her shirt and kissed her fiercely. Despite her surprise, Faye inwardly smirked at the reaction she was receiving. She would never have expected calm, collected and stoic Cassie to be the kind of person to lose all of her inhibitions and just go for what she wanted.

"Off." Cassie demanded impatiently between rapid kisses as she tugged Faye's shirt up. Faye willingly lifted her arms but as soon as the shirt was removed she turned the tables and gripped Cassie's wrists, pinning her arms to her sides.

"What?" Cassie panted impatiently when Faye merely stared at her with a puzzled smirk.

Faye looked into Cassie's darker than usual eyes for a moment before shaking her head "Nothing. But you're not topping me and I'm not the only one of us getting naked."

Cassie nodded quickly and willingly allowed Faye to pull her shirt off. Faye let go of it and before it even hit the ground, her lips were on Cassie's and she was manoeuvring the girl towards the couch across the room. Cassie felt her knees hit the edge of the couch and just before tumbling down onto it, she instinctively gripped Faye's hips tighter and turned them around so that Faye ended up dropping onto the couch instead of her.

"What the f…?" Faye instantly began to protest against the submissive position but trailed off when Cassie straddled her lap.

"You're so hot." Cassie murmured, ducking her head to press her lips to the tantalising spot where Faye's neck met her shoulder.

Faye felt an unfamiliar jolt almost like a shock where Cassie's lips met her neck and moved to pull away but when the blonde began to suck on her skin without abandon she quickly forgot about the strange sensation.

Cassie experimentally nipped at the pulse point under her lips and raised her eyebrows in surprise when Faye whimpered and arched towards her rather exaggeratedly.

"Harder." Faye ordered breathlessly as she buried one hand into Cassie's hair and urged her forward.

More than willing to revel in the addictive taste of the girl beneath her, Cassie parted her lips and bit down on the tender skin of Faye's neck. She rushed to soothe the bite with a swipe of her tongue even as Faye shuddered and jerked underneath her.

Cassie's fingertips brushed down Faye's chest and the brunette moaned at the onslaught of sensations the simple touch caused. She was about to speak up when Cassie stopped her tentative exploration and her left hand seized Faye's breast firmly.

Faye's hips jerked into the air and she struggled to keep herself from falling right off the couch. Her core throbbed relentlessly at the sensation of Cassie's hands on her and she gripped the blonde's ass to pull her closer, her breath coming in short, somewhat alarmed pants "What are you doing to me?"

"I thought that was obvious." Cassie imitated teasingly as she gently pushed Faye onto her back. She readjusted her own positioning atop the girl so that they were both stable before leaning down to press a quick kiss to Faye's lips.

When Cassie pulled away, Faye's licked her tingling lips, her expression a mixture of aroused and panicked "No, I mean…" her explanation trailed off when Cassie traced a finger lightly around her nipple and pleasure washed over her entire body "Oh _fuck_."

Cassie cautiously leaned down and sucked the puckered nipple in front of her into her mouth. She grazed her teeth against the bud before swirling her tongue around it while she used the other hand to give the other breast equal attention.

Faye ground her teeth together to keep herself from crying out at the onslaught of sensations but when Cassie's weight settled directly on her centre she was unable to stop the yell from escaping her lips "Caaasssie…"

"Faye?" Cassie lifted her head and grinned mischievously at the pained looking brunette.

"Don't you _dare_ fucking stop." Faye ordered through gritted teeth as she hooked her leg over Cassie's hip, urging her impatiently closer.

Cassie licked her lips and dragged herself up the couch until she was leaning on her elbows to hold herself inches above Faye "Say please." She whispered before placing a quick kiss to the corner of Faye's mouth.

"No!"

Cassie chuckled at the refusal and consciously moved her thigh up between Faye's legs until it rested against her centre. Faye's already half lidded eyes slammed shut at the sensation and her hips thrust forward in a desperate attempt to gain some friction. Cassie noticed the intense reaction and applying most of her weight to her right arm, she used the momentum to rub her knee painstakingly slowly against the front of Faye's jeans.

"_Cassie_…"

"I love the way you say my name." Cassie murmured against Faye's jaw "It's so hot…"

"Keep going!" Faye ground out even as her hips moved back and forth in time with the torturously slow movement of Cassie's thigh.

"Say…" Cassie took Faye's bottom lip between her teeth and lightly tugged at it before letting go "_Please_."

Faye stubbornly shook her head despite the growing alarm that was forming in her chest. Her arousal was already more than she could stand and for some reason she knew that only Cassie could relieve the sexual agony she was experiencing.

"Okay." Cassie murmured "But I'm not moving until you say…"

"FUCKING PLEASE!" Faye practically yelled, growing more desperate for Cassie's touch by the second.

Without hesitation, Cassie slipped her hand between them and slid it carefully down Faye's abdomen, revelling in the way the brunette arched into the touch.

"Hurry _up_!" Faye growled impatiently through gritted teeth.

Cassie's hand finally slipped down the front of Faye's jeans, eliciting a loud whimper from the girl in question "Oh fuck…"

Cassie's breath caught in her throat as her fingers slipped through molten heat "You're so wet…"

Faye released a hiss of pained pleasure at the touch and as Cassie's thumb grazed over her clit, her eyes rolled back into her head and her hips jerked forward almost violently "_Cassie_…"

"Tell me what you want." Cassie demanded before lightly biting down on Faye's collarbone. At the same time she rubbed the bud under her thumb in a slow firm circle causing Faye to jerk underneath her.

"Inside." Faye choked out, her eyes dampening even though they were clamped shut "Please…"

Cassie obediently shifted her hand and slipped her fingers easily into the other girl, the action made easier due to the wetness that had gathered there. She gasped out loud at the tightness around her fingers and pulled her arm back to manoeuvre her fingers in and out.

"Harder." Faye demanded huskily, her nails digging firmly into Cassie's shoulder blades without conscious thought as her hips moved to the pace Cassie was setting.

Cassie gritted her teeth and followed the growled out instruction, picking up her pace and thrusting deeper. After a mere two movements Faye's back arched towards Cassie, a loud whimper of the blonde's name escaping her lips.

Cassie was forced to shift her position to keep from being thrown off the couch due to Faye's jerky movements but she continued to move her hand back and forth, helping Faye ride out the orgasm. Finally with a quiet whimper, Faye dropped back to the couch and Cassie allowed herself to relax, her body melding into Faye's. For a couple of long minutes she lay in silence, listening intently to the sound of Faye's erratic breathing.

"Cassie." Faye finally stated, her voice shaky as she prodded the blonde in the shoulder "Cassie, get off."

Cassie's brow furrowed at the statement and she looked up at Faye in confusion "What?"

"Get off me." Faye repeated, refusing to meet Cassie's gaze "_Now_."

Faye gave Cassie a weak shove and the blonde scrambled to get off her, her expression utterly confused.

"What…What's wrong?" Cassie asked, hovering near the couch. She watched in concern as Faye shuffled up the couch into a sitting position and pulled her knees to her chest, a deeply embarrassed expression on her face "Faye?"

"What _the fuck_ did you just do to me?" Faye demanded angrily though she still didn't meet Cassie's gaze.

"I…I was just…you said you wanted…" Cassie trailed off cluelessly "Faye, what's wrong?"

"You used your fucking _magic_ on me, that's what's _wrong_!" Faye exclaimed furiously, embarrassed by her previous vulnerability. The memory of literally begging Cassie not to stop what she was doing and the feeling of utter dependency came back to her and she ducked her head to hide the bright flush on her cheeks.

"What? No I didn't!" Cassie protested.

"Yes you _did_." Faye disagreed "Do you seriously think that I would have begged you to keep going if what you were making me…" she trailed off, her words sticking embarrassingly in her throat "If what you were making me _feel_ was normal sex stuff?"

"I-I didn't realise…" Cassie muttered in shock "I just thought you were really into it."

"Yeah, obviously." Faye scoffed with a shake of her head "I'm just going to go…" she stood up and began to look around for her shirt. She finally located it a couple of foot away from the couch and walked over to pick it up.

"Wait…Faye, I'm sorry." Cassie apologised as she watched Faye pull her shirt on. She received a shrug in response and hurried over to grab Faye's jacket from the ground before she could pick it up herself in a desperate attempt to keep her from leaving "Don't go."

"Cassie, give me my jacket." Faye ordered, her calm tone doing nothing to conceal her anger and embarrassment.

"No." Cassie hugged the cool leather jacket to her bare chest and adamantly shook her head "If I give you it, you're going to leave."

Faye sighed and finally looked up to meet Cassie's eyes "Give it to me."

"No." Cassie shook her head again and took a small step forward "Faye, I know you're embarrassed about…what happened before but…"

"You don't know _shit_." Faye practically spat "You fucking violated me!"

Cassie cringed at the accusation "I didn't know I was doing it!"

"But you still _did_ it!"

"I'm sorry." Cassie murmured, her shoulders sagging in defeat "It was an accident."

"Yeah, well…" Faye reached forward and snatched her jacket from Cassie's hands "That's not the point, is it?"

Cassie shrugged meekly in response, her gaze fixed firmly on the floor. They fell silent for a moment but when Faye made no move to walk out of the room, Cassie spoke up quietly "I can't control it."

Faye stared at the defeated blonde for a moment before rolling her eyes "What do you mean, you 'can't control it'?"

"Things like things just happen around me."

Faye sighed at the emotional lilt to Cassie's voice "Do you want to practice or something?"

Cassie looked up, her eyes awash with remorseful tears "You would do that even though I just…?"

"Forget about that." Faye shrugged, forcing herself to ignore her embarrassment over what had happened "And I didn't mean practice as in practice _magic_."

"Yeah?" Cassie responded, a hopeful smile tugging at her lips "You'll help me control it?"

Faye inwardly cursed herself for acting so soft but nodded anyway "Yeah, whatever. It's not like I have anything better to do with my time."

"Thank you." Cassie reached forward and gripped Faye's hand "I'm sorry about…"

"Forget it." Faye ordered before letting go of Cassie's hand "And get back on the couch so I can show you how it's _really_ done."

Despite the tone of voice she was being addressed with Cassie felt a warm glow expand in her chest at Faye's uncharacteristic selflessness and hurried to do as she was instructed.

THE END


End file.
